


Alternatives

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [181]
Category: The Flash
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  The Flash. The one thing Barry wasn’t prepared for when getting into the superhero business was the alternative realities</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternatives

“Well,” Barry said, clearing his throat. “This is awkward.”

The guy in the hard hat made a face. “You know the drill?” They all nodded. Dimension hopping was just a hazard of the job. “Good, I’m Jay.”

After Bart and Wally had introduced themselves as, Barry took a deep breath. “Barry. Which way back to my reality?”

If they kicked a little butt on their way to their respective doors, well, they were superheroes, no matter what timeline they were currently riding.


End file.
